The Spider
The Spider is one of the six Serial Killers of Last Year, which will hunt and devour the teenage Survivors. Backstory A manifestation of arachnophobia itself, the Spider is the first Fiend without a shred of humanity, fueled only by a savage hunger for flesh and a mind wired for predation. The eight-legged menace stalks the halls of East High and beyond, relentlessly seeking her quarry and spreading venom to poison the students she intends to make her meal. Appearance The spider has eight glowing red eyes, and eight legs with four segments. It also has a large abdomen. It has 2 large chelicerae with large fangs at the ends. Abilities The spider's melee attack is a slash attack where it slashes the survivor with its spiked pedipalps, first the right side, then the left on the next melee attack, the attack does more damage to students covered in its venom. The spider is able to projectile vomit it's venom, which will damage the students and slow them down. Note: the spider's venom glows in a neon green color, making the survivors coated in it visible in the dark and vulnerable to the spider when it comes back for them. After the spider dies, it will explode. This explosion releases an acid that will damage students who are covered in it. The Spiders ambush is a hole in the ground that when activated, the spider will burst out of the ground and then pull the survivor towards it with one of its legs, then grab them by their back with their mouth and take them underground into the spiders nest. When the spider killer finishes a kill, it plays one of three different animations: # The Spider chomps down on the survivor two times. # The Spider drives down on the survivor's chest with both its' front legs two times, then the spiders' left leg, then the right leg and finally lifts both of its' front legs up and drives them down on and crushing the survivors head. # The Spider grabs the survivor's head with its pedipalps and chelicerae, snaps the head to the spiders' left and rips the head upwards with the head still in its' jaws before shoving the head into its' mouth with its' pedipalps. Trivia *The Spider killer is a female character and the first creature in the game. *When the spider dies, its acid is similar to the boomer from left 4 dead. *The projectile vomit attack looks sort of like the Spitter Xenomorphs' ranged attack from the Alien franchise. *The Spider killer could perhaps be a mutated spider since in real life spiders don't have teeth, a bumpy abdomen, spit venom (although the spitting spider can do that, it spits webs to tangle and ensnare the target) or are around about the size of a mini cooper, in fact, the only time there were giant arthropods, including true spiders, was 300 million years ago. That was a time where there was more oxygen than today, so arthropods grew enormous during that time. So perhaps this spider originally lived near a power plant. *The Spider might is a trapdoor or a funnel-web spider, however, it's abdomen looks pretty similar to a black widow's. *The Spider is so far the only killer who has cooldowns on ambushes, as the ambush spots are literally everywhere on the map as the others have them spread out more. References Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Creatures